


Be Brave

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Horrible Histories RPF
Genre: Ben’s POV, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Relationships: Baybond
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Be Brave

“我遇到了一个女孩。”他对我说。我什么也没说，我甚至没有看他。他说这话时的语气听上去有点不确定。“我遇到了一个女孩。”他又重复了一遍。我的大脑在第一次听见他说的话时就已经一片空白、失去反应了。也许是他看穿了这点，所以才重复了第二遍。“我遇到了一个女孩。”他是这么说的。“那很好啊。”我是这么回答的。有点结巴，于是我暗自祈祷他不会注意到这点。他当然不会注意到了，或许他之前会注意到。一周前。他会问我：“你怎么这么吞吞吐吐的？”但是他现在不会了，因为他遇到了一个女孩。

我开始耳鸣。天旋地转，身边的一切都轰然倒下。像有一只看不见的手。死神的手。爱神的手。死神和爱神才应该是双生子，爱神和睡神应该是宿敌。有了爱之后你永远睡不好觉，无论是因为哪种原因。那只看不见的手搅动我眼里的海洋，让它们形成安静的漩涡，我的视线变得一片模糊。接着它将我眼前的所有事物都翻转过来，让它们看上去上下颠倒。或者把它们扯成奇怪的形状。然后那只手再轻轻巧巧伸进我身体里，把我的五脏六腑都打成一个死结。一个死结。我想起一个跟亚历山大大帝有关的故事，现在我也需要那把剑，去一刀把这个结砍开。我演过亚历山大大帝，他演过我的赫菲斯提安。那张照片。“来啊，救救我。”我在心里呼唤着，仿佛在期待下一秒，另一个自己——穿着希腊装束、有着金色的、打卷的头发的自己——能够从躯体中走出来，然后用剑尖划开我身体里的那个结。但是没有。什么也没有发生，除了面前的他。他凑得离我近了一些。

“你没事吧？”他问我。“看上去很——苍白。”我跟他说我没事。这是唯一的答案，因为我没有心情再临时想出一个玩笑来应付他。“我能有什么事呢？”我反问道。他可能信了，可能没有，毕竟我有没有事和他一点关系都没有。告诉我，告诉我这不是真的。告诉我这是一个谜语，一个秘密，一个比喻。然后一切都能回归正轨，我得以继续爱你，以某种你永远不会知道的方式。

“总之，我觉得她挺好。”他又说话了，接着把有关于这个女孩的一切都描述了一遍。他问我：“你觉得呢？”迫切地。“你觉得我们听上去有可能吗？”期待地。“拜托啦，给我一点建议。”恳求地。依赖从来都不能成为爱，我心想，虽然已经晚了。他依赖我，或是说我依赖他。我依赖这种感觉，十分自私地、没有过问地依赖这种感觉。有时候我觉得，爱人的方式真应该来一场彻头彻尾的革新。在爱他之前我就应该提前通知他说：我要爱你了，请你做好准备。以免出现这种事。写一张便筏贴在他的桌子上，写一封邮件发到他收件箱里，写一封信夹到借给他的书里。一双鞋。一张唱片。一个文件夹。一次早饭。一个行李箱。

我爱他。可惜的是，他不知道这件事，不然这句话后面就要再跟一句话：他不爱我/他爱我。爱情一共有三种状况：喜欢，不喜欢，不知道。知道装不知道的不算数，因为最后还是可以归回前两类。勇敢起来，我对自己说。“勇敢起来。”我对他说。

Fin.


End file.
